User blog:DatNuttyKid/NEW WEEBLEY - Valentine's Day, Jolivia and Avia, Abby Williams' New Boyfriend?, And More!
Valentine's Day, Jolivia and Avia, Abby Williams' New Boyfriend?, And More! Happy Valentine's Day! We're here to talk about upcoming events this Valentine's Day and throughout February! ---- JOLIVIA OR AVIA? What's Valentine's Day without a little romance? And what better romance to feature than two ships involving new Nerd Girls star, Olivia Staton? We asked her and Joseph Brandon about the rumors stating they were together. Staton replied, "Oh haha, I remember that. Really, they aren't true. I love Joesph, believe me, but we have a lot more of a brother sister relationship than a romantic one." Brandon added, "Olivia is a pretty chill, funny, and awesome chick, but we're not dating. It's kind of funny, the things that people say, but you know, it happens." So there you go, Jolivia shippers- it's not official. While we had her, we asked Staton about Avia (her and Aiden Kristoff, her co-star from Too Little Too Late, the most recent WCOM). "Avia is, once again, just another rumor," Staton replied. "I'm not going to stop people from shipping, because I do it way too much myself, but some Avia shippers are out of hand. But he is one of my best friends and I believe that the feelings are mutual." Is there any hope for romance for our beloved Olivia Staton? Who knows? It looks like Jolivia and Avia are out of the question for now, though. ---- DOES ABBY WILLIAMS HAVE A SWEETHEART? Abby Williams, member of hit pop duo Lilly & Abby, has been busy with her career- besides her music, she's recently been cast as the female lead in the upcoming WCOM Everlasting and is the new lead of Life with Twins following the departure of her co-star, Tristan Conti. It doesn't seem to leave much time for a personal life, but according to our sources, Abby may or may not have a boyfriend! We received an anonymous message stating that "one of these guys may be the lucky boyfriend to Abby Williams", and the following three pictures were attached: abbybf1.jpg| Abby Williams with Dakota Roberts abbybf2.jpg| Abby Williams with Peyton Borough abbybf3.jpg| Abby Williams with Aiden Kristoff The three guys are Dakota Roberts (Williams' co-star on Life with Twins), Peyton Borough (who portrays Williams' love interest in the new WCOM Everlasting), and Aiden Kristoff (one of Williams' best friends). Is it true that Williams is dating one of these guys? We were unable to get a hold of Williams' manager for a comment on the topic. ---- VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIALS In the mood for some real romance? Watch new premieres of special Valentine's Day episodes of your favorite shows this weekend! Shows featured include Ackerman Agent (premiered Wednesday), Luke & Lauren (premiering tonight), Kitty Couture (set to premiere tomorrow), and Life with Twins (set to premiere Sunday). Are you as excited as we are? Ackermanagent.jpg| Who's Troy's mystery date? (Ackerman Agent) kittycouture.jpg| What's Antonio dressing up for? (Kitty Couture) lifewithtwins.jpg| Does Taylor have a new boyfriend? (Life with Twins) lukeandlauren.jpg| Is Lauren dressed to impress? (Luke & Lauren) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts